irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Anti-LIR
Anti-LIR is actually normal LIR, who went insane from Lurk's constant depression and bickering with his friends. Seeing that he could not do anything to stop the fighting or make Lurk happy, he went insane. It is unknown if Lurk became Nightmare Lurk as well, and it's unknown how Anti-LIR ended up in the Nightmare Dimension. History LIR's slow transformation into insanity began in the Robloxia Invasion. Lurk's constant depression made LIR go insane. However, LIR (or Anti-LIR) often manages to keep himself sane. Before his insanity came, LIR was mostly vegetarian, eating pickles and chorgabacon (a special bacon for vegetarians grown from genetically engineered plants). He first discovered his love of meat on Planet Voss, where he discovered that an effective way to remove the native vampire handkerchiefs is by eating them. He eventually devoured a whole Vossian. Appearance and Abilities Anti-LIR has fiery red eyes, a toothy, razor-sharp mouth, and possesses a unique ability: to morph with Nanobots. He moves like a shadow, being a blur when he flies. His only weakness is electricity, which can weld the Nanobots shut. In his sneaky form, his armor is completely opaque, obsidian-colored, and somehow nonreflective. He used to hate LIR, but after figuring out that they can't kill each other because of the possibility that they both might dissapear, they decided to become great friends. Another weakness is he could be mind-controlled by VIR if VIR is quick enough. He also has a nanobot tentacle that shoots out of his mouth and drags people into his mouth. He uses his Nanobot Morphing abilities to create claws or other weapons and tools, including the ability to change his hand into a key or something for ancient locks. That is, if he can't smash the door down, which he usually can. With his Nanobot ability, he can weld himself to metal and detach himself from it, generate tools or objects such as crates or platforms, and even change his shape or size. He also has laser conversion technology. This laser conversion technology is in each of the nanobots, and he uses it a variety of ways. He usually uses them to morph into the looks of another SIR unit or robot, but, if instructed to do so by Nightmare Lurk, he can even generate fake skin and make himself look like another Irken or something. The disguises are almost perfect, mainly because he uses the actual atomic structure of the skin instead of paint. Of course, the disguise can easily be figured out if the skin is somehow damaged. It is the laser conversion technology that allows him to generate things and do other tasks. Anti-LIR can do all of this incredibly quickly. He can also turn his eyes off to prevent himself being seen when he's hiding in the shadows, as well as change his voice for when he's disguised or if he wants to. Since he was LIR, he has all the tools that LIR had, such as the portal to the LIR Storage Dimension, and the Bioelectricity manipulator. Anti-LIR posesses the standard food processor that came from older SIR units, as well as the ability to gather solar energy or plug in. LIR also carries around with him a food-gun, which can make all sorts of foods, both edible and with purposes aside from being eaten, all infinitely. It comes with a spawn-out-of-walls setting. LIR made the food gun in the LSD, and gave it it's special properties. It looks like a silver musket. The food gun also read's LIR's mind, which is how he changes it's settings. LIR can also use his Bioelectricity Manipulator to see what other people see, and hear what other people hear, as well as other senses, and also full control. Personality Anti-LIR is like normal LIR in Stupid Mode, except he is not happier. He is actually super-insane, sometimes speaks in rhymes and says poems, and snarls and growls a lot. He is known for eating people. He actually prefers eating people alive than killing them with something else. He also has a powerful craving for meat. Because of this, he likes to yell "MEAAAT!" a lot. He even uses his laser conversion technology and his morphing ability to pretend to be other SIR units or other robots, and eventually eat their master. He doesn't rhyme all the time, but he likes to. At times, Anti-LIR is sane, but will go insane at the mention of a new problem. One of his favorite snacks is live Vossian Vampire Handkerchiefs. He even openly admitted to his friends that he would eat any of them but Lurk at a whim, and somehow fights back the urge to do so. In a fight, Anti-LIR likes to be fairer than others, mostly because he wants to eat his victims. However, if he loses his temper, or his enemies are robotic, Anti-LIR will not hesitate to use any and all of the weapons at his disposal. Anti-LIR's favorite pastime is doing what he calls "Slender Style Stalking", in which he creates a visual link with his target, seeing what the target sees, and creates images of himself that only the target or a select group of targets can see. No matter where the target goes, Anti-LIR can still make these images, as well as manipulate his or her dreams. He also confuses the target with sounds. Quotes, Poems, or Songs "Hello, new friend, I'd like to say, what an honor it is to meet you today. What good buddies you and I will be! But there's a catch, can't you see, I'm the last person you'll ever meet. Lots of fun will come too, because I am going to kill you. Goodbye." "Oh my goodness, an intruder has come! However, this proves that he's just dumb. For he has stumbled into my lair, and I'm the danger that lurks there. Intruder, be wary, and you will find, that Nightmare LIR HAS COME TO DINE!!" "Why must I eat waffles, master? Living prey's what I prefer." To Nightmare Lurk Nightmare Lurk: "I GOT the waffles for me, you imbecileeeeeeeEeEE! I got you that cage of gerbils!" Anti-LIR: "Ohh." "First i see one, then i see three, have they all come to be yummy snacks for me?" "MEEAAAT!" "(Looks at cage of gerbils) The gerbils.. They taunt me.. " "Living meat! How did you know? How very sweet, too bad it won't last, though." "He's such a nice little walking toolbox of destruction, isn't he? I think he is." (when talking about Vex's VIR) "RARRGH!!! FLIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *smashes stuff* "Meat tastes GOOD! EAT THE PEOPLE!" Anti-LIR trying to make Tak eat people more, which is always unsuccessful. "Everything is broken. And it will never, ever be fixed." "Friends.. I remember what it was like to have friends." "Crick-crack goes the pillar, it's almost a-tilter, and another fracture appears! if it increases it'll crash into peices, it surely will fall, oh dear!" "Fixing Insanity" by Anti-LIR Hello, would you like to be my friend? Would you like to hear a story? When will the madness ever end? Don't worry, it's not very gory. I was made in a big building With lots of noise and clatter Does it seem strange and forbidding? I don't think it really mattered I was then assigned a ruler, To which I'd attend, Care for, help, and always answer, His every small command. But then something bad had happened, Something really cruel, He got his vocal cords ripped out, and it wasn't very cool. Things went downhill and got bad, He sobbed and cried unending, What could I do to end that? My mind had started bending. Fix, fix, fix, what to make of this? Everything is broken! Fix, fix, fix, gotta clean up this, What a great big heavy burden! My only friend is getting sadder, He thinks of suicide, But when I try to make him gladder, he always sobs and cries. I have lost my closest friend, He's now become a shell, Crying, wailing to no end, I'm surprised he hasn't felled. But now I've found a new friend, and that one is you, Sadly I've eaten gerbils to no end, So I need better food. Your death is slow and it hurts Truly a horrid sight But at least it can't be any worse It's a noble sacrifice. Fix, fix, fix, what to make of this, everything is broken, Fix, fix, fix, gotta clean up this, What a great big heavy burden! Relationships Nightmare Lurk- Anti-LIR is very good friends with him. Both VIRs- Anti-LIR sees both VIRs as toys, and often insults them from shadows and moving too quickly to be stopped. He once called Vax's VIR a "walking rock with anger issues". However, Anti-LIR is fond of VIR- Vex's SIR unit. S.C.O.P.E.R- Anti-LIR is good friends with him as well. Gerbils- Anti-LIR likes to eat gerbils, but when he can't he gets very, very mad, and ends up smashing something. LIR- Anti-LIR and LIR used to hate each other, but after thinking about the possibility that they'd both die if one killed the other, they decided to become best friends, much to both of their master's dismay. They agree that they will help each other, if one is caged, the other will come to help. Jib- Anti-LIR hates Jib, and everything about him, because of the discord both he and his nightmare self had created in both dimensions. In fact, he will break through anything and everything in a straight line to get him, and encase him in metal to carry him around like a trophy. And if he can't do that, he wants to eat him. both LIR and Anti-LIR agree that they will stop at nothing to try and destroy both of them, one way or the other. At the mere mention of his name, Anti-LIR will demolish everything within a good ten feet, unless he knows where Jib is, then he smashes everything until Jib flees, hides well enough, or is caught by Anti-LIR. When Jib became nicer, Anti-LIR stopped demolishing stuff, but still doesn't like him. FLIR- Anti-LIR hated FLIR mainly because Jib is his owner, and he hates Jib. He hates FLIR as much as Vax's VIR does, and often roars and smashes stuff at the mention of his name, and chases him everywhere he can when he finds him, creating a huge path of destruction. In other words, FLIR and Anti-LIR should never be in the same room or in the same vicinity, as the result is total destruction of everything nearby. Deep inside, Anti-LIR admires FLIR's odd ways, and, when Jib became a bit nicer, FLIR and Anti-LIR became friends. Nightmare Tak- Anti-LIR encourages Nightmare Tak to eat people more, which just annoys her a lot. Adaptation to the Space Station Anti-LIR is very good at navigating the labrynth of passages in the space station that he and Nightmare Lurk call home. When he allows himself to, he is seen crawling on the walls or above the exposed pipes in the ceiling. He uses his extensive knowledge of the place to figure out the best way to eat an intruder, such as crawling upside-down under the platform his prey's on, and then grabbing the legs and lifting the intruder up. As he does these "plans", he loves to sing insane songs or recite poems to his food. Sometimes his plans are sneaky and creepy, and sometimes they are somewhat comical, such as generating a crate and dropping it onto the intruder's head, or changing a wall into a mirror and morphing himself to look like the person walking by the mirror, then grabbing the person as he/she crosses the mirror. Another example is he creates "shell puppets", which are decoys of himself which can speak and transform, but have no conscience and memory, and are instead wirelessly controlled by Anti-LIR. He can use one or more of these decoys to distract enemies who are more dangerous or capable of defending himself/herself. In addition, Anti-LIR can choose to see what a certain decoy does, allowing him to perform dangerous tasks without worrying about being destroyed entirely. (Use of the LIR Storage Dimension Anti-LIR, being LIR as well, has access and complete control over the LIR Storage Dimension. He uses it for a food source and it harbors many backup machines, which, in the very slight chance that Anti-LIR gets destroyed, will reconstruct him exactly as he was before he was damaged. In addition, Anti-LIR can change anything that enters the LIR Storage Dimension. He can give permanent attributes which work regardless of the dimension the object is in, attributes that are permanent but only work in the LIR Storage Dimension or likewise, and attributes which go away when the object leaves the LIR Storage Dimension. However, the objects are still bound by dimensional tiers (three-dimensional only) The Cushion The Cushion is a region of the LIR Storage Dimension that is filled with huge quantities of stuffing, foam, memory foam, Styrofoam, couch stuffing, feathers, and everything fluffy and dead at the same time. Anti-LIR gave it it's name, and he loves to sleep in it. It stretches for miles. Existence Existence is an extremely rare process where a dimension will latch onto an object from another dimension. As a result, the object is invincible because dimensions are invincible too. When Lurk added the portal inside Anti-LIR, the artificially created LIR Storage Dimension latched onto Anti-LIR, making him invincible. Lurk and Anti-LIR have no idea that this happened because Anti-LIR can usually repair himself. If he were exploded entireley or was converted into oxygen, the LIR Storage Dimension would bring him back. Facts Of Doom *Anti-LIR is usually referred to as 'LIR' *Anti-LIR posesses what he calls the 'Tinkerod', an invention he made in Vex's lab. It looks like a short metal rod with a sliding hatch that, when opened, displays a number of buttons including a touchscreen. These can be used to create programs for it to run. Depending on the program, it can be activated by a trigger in it, too. He likes to tinker with it, hence it's name. The Tinkerod uses a variety of things for versatility in programming, such as quantum mechanics and physics and laser conversion. Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Nightmare Category:SIR Units Category:Enemies Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Biography Category:Insane Category:Equipment Category:LIR universe Category:Lurk universe